Mi diosa
by alice-Whitlock 128
Summary: Jasper whitlock exitoso doctor que no cree en lo sobre natural, que pasara cuando conozca a una chica que dice ser Tánatos y a sus hermanos, el junto con sus amigas Bella y Rosalie comprobaran que lo sobre natural existe y también el amor
1. Chapter 1

**Nada me pertenece, todo es de Meyer**

**Alice es Tánatos es la personificación de la muerte no violenta, tiene 1200 años, aparenta 25 años y puede ver el futuro.**

**Edward es Hipnos es la personificación del sueño, tiene 1200 años y aparenta 25 años, es hermano gemelo de Alice y puede dormir a cualquier mortal o dios, lee la mente .**

**Emmett es Cupido dios del amor, hermano mayor de Alice y Edward, tiene 1220 años y aparenta 28 años **

**Esme es afrodita la diosa de la belleza**

**Carlisle es hades dios del inframundo**

**CAPITULO 1 **

**Por los pasillos del hospital de Grecia se encontraba caminando el exitoso doctor Jasper Whitlock de 27 años especialista cardiología hombre de ciencia que no creía en hechos sobre naturales, se dirigía a la cafetería.**

**Buenos días Jasper—lo saludaron Bella y Rosalie . **

**Bella Swan es una exitosa neuróloga de 26 años con cabellos castaños y ojos color chocolate, Rosalie hale es una exitosa psicóloga de 27 años de caballos rubios y ojos color verde.**

**Buenos días chicas—le devolvió el saludo Jasper dándole un sorbo a su café, los tres eran mejores amigos ya que se habían conocido en la escuela de medicina.**

**Muchas de las enfermeras no dejaban de ver a Jasper , tal vez era por ser rubio de ojos azules muy apuesto el príncipe azul de cualquier chica.**

**Era un día normal para Japer , pacientes por ver y papeleo por hacer, ya la muerte le era indiferente tal vez por que convivía con ella casi las 24 hrs del día.**

**Ese día paso frente a la habitación de uno de sus pacientes: Margaret Stewart de 84 años reunida con su familia quienes se encontraban llorando, pero alado de la camilla de Margaret se encontraba una chica muy hermosa de cabellos cortos negros como la noche y ojos color miel y de facciones finas como las de un duendecillo, pero ella no lloraba como el resto de los familiares, ella solo sonreía mientras veía la escena con suma ternura. Jasper no le dio importancia y siguió con su trabajo.**

**Esa misma chica regreso a casa.**

**¿Dónde estuviste?—le pregunto su hermano— ¿Por qué demoraste tanto?, contéstame Alice.**

**Alice suspiro, ella siempre tenía que lidiar con su fastidioso y sobreprotector hermano.**

**Tranquilízate Edward, solo estaba en el mundo de los mortales, por un alma mas y tarde un poco pues quería que aquella mortal se despidiera de su familia— le respondió Alice.**

**Sabes que no me gusta que estés tanto tiempo en el mundo de los mortales, no quiero que quedes igual que Emmett—le contesto Edward cruzándose de brazos.**

**¿Por qué tanto escándalo?, su padre está trabajando—le dijo Esme—me da gusto que ya hayas regresado mi niña, ¿Cómo te fue?, ¿tuviste problemas con el alma de aquel mortal?**

**Hola madre, me fue muy bien y no tuve ningún problema con el alma de aquel mortal—le informo Alice a su madre.**

**Esme se retira a ver a su esposo y Edward le dice a Alice:**

**Vamos Alice hay que descansar mañana bajaremos al mundo que tanto te gusta.**

**Alice rio bajito sabia cuanto le disgustaba a su hermano bajar a aquel lugar y se marcho junto con él, muy alegre ya que le encantaba el mundo mortal y todas las cosas tan curiosas que ellos inventaban.**

**Espero les haya gustado esta nueva historia.**


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2

Era otro día aburrido para Jasper Whitlock, pero por una razón no dejaba de pensar en aquella chica que vio el otro día, se le hacía familiar.

Ese mismo día volvió ver ala misma chica pero esta vez estaba acompañada por un chico de cabellos cobrizos de ojos color miel, en otra habitación de un paciente.

¿y esos quiénes son?—se pregunto Jasper—de seguro se escaparon de rehabilitación psiquiatra, no lo creo, si fuera así ya los estarían buscando ,ya me están afectando las 24 hrs que llevo aquí.

Al día siguiente volvió a ver a las mismas personas pero en una habitación diferente, pasaron tres días y él seguía viéndolos.

Jasper se dirigió al centro de rehabilitación psiquiátrica.

Disculpe señorita ¿No se les a escapado unos pacientes en estos días?—le pregunto jasper.

No doctor—le informo la enfermera.

Jasper volvió a su trabajo un poco confundido.

Esa noche, cuando ya había terminado el turno de Jasper, Alice se encontraba en la habitación de uno de los pacientes del hospital.

Su nombre era Alfred Henderson de 70 años, él era el único que Alice dejaba verla, Alfred no tenia familia alguna pues toda su familia había muerto.

A Alice le gustaba hablar con Alfred, el era su amigo, Alfred pronto moriría pues ella lo había visto en una de sus visiones. Alfred sabía que Alice era una _divinidad_.

Sabes Alice me recuerdas mucho a mi hija Cynthia—le comento Alfred acariciando la mejilla de Alice.

Me hace muy feliz que yo te recuerde a una persona muy especial para ti—Alice le sonrió mientras ponía una mano en sima de la mano de Alfred que acariciaba su mejilla.

Alfred le sonrió, Alice le dio un beso en la frente diciéndole:

_*Buenas noches, me encargare que mi hermano haga que sueñes con cosas linda_s*

Al día siguiente Jasper volvió a ver a esas personas en otra habitación del hospital, el se empezó a acercar a ellos y poco a poco pudo oír su conversación.

¿Quién se lo llevara?—le pregunto Alice a su hermano.

Prefiero llevármelo yo, es mejor hacerlo rápido—le respondió Edward—sabes que no me gusta pasar tanto tiempo en el mundo de los mortales y tampoco me gusta que estemos tanto tiempo separados, tu lugar es alado mío, vinimos juntos y nos iremos juntos ¿Entiendes?

Alice sonrió por la actitud de Edward, era cierto que como gemelos tenían una relación estrecha desde niños siempre estaban juntos, no se separaban por nada.

Lo sé Edward, pero me gusta convivir con los mortales, siempre estaremos juntos hermano—Alice tomo la mano de Edward y le sonrió.

Disculpen tengo que pedirles que se retiren por favor—les pidió Jasper.

Ese hombre se está volviendo loco, está hablando solo—comento Edward—estos mortales no se les entienden, no sé cómo te gusta estar tanto tiempo aquí Alice, temo que te pase lo mismo que a Emmett.

Déjalo Edward, si el rubio sexy quiere hablar solo deja que lo haga—le contesto Alice sonriendo –al fin y al cabo cuando vengamos por su alma veremos que tan loco estaba.

Jasper sintió que se ruborizaba por cómo le había dicho la chica.

No me estoy volviendo loco, estoy hablando con ustedes dos—les dijo Jasper, Edward y Alice lo miraron sorprendido s.

Maldición—murmuro Edward.

De pronto todo se volvió todo negro para Jasper, Edward lo había dormido, cuando despertó el se encontraba en una camilla, la enfermera le explico que lo habían encontrado en el suelo.

Mientras tanto en el inframundo.

¿Qué hacemos?—le pregunto Alice a su hermano—aquel mortal nos vio, papa nos matara _hipotéticamente _pero sabes que sus castigos duran siglos y siglos, recuerdas que Emmett flecho a mama por error al tío aro, papa lo castigo 10 siglos en el lago de almas perdidas, no quiero imaginar lo que nos hará a nosotros.

¿y qué tal si nos separa Alice?—pregunto Edward alterado—no podremos vivir tanto tiempo deparados, no puedo imaginar vivir sin ti hermana.

Tranquilízate Edward, no creo que papa sea tan cruel para separarnos –le dijo Alice sonriéndole—le pediremos ayuda a mama.

¡¿Qué?! Mama es tontito peor que papa—le respondió Edward—recuerdas cuando Emmett rompió un jarrón de mama hecho por mortales, lo dejo más tiempo en el lago de almas perdidas que papa.

Tienes razón, pero ya encontraremos una solución, ya lo veras hermano—Alice le sonrió y le dio un rápido beso en los labios. Edward le devolvió la sonrisa mientras tomaba la mano de su hermana.

Chicos—los llamo Emmett.

¿En dónde estabas?—le pregunto Edward.

Haciendo mi trabajo bobo, por nada me dicen el doctor corazones y de paso estaba buscando la pareja ideal para ustedes—le respondió Emmett riendo.

Déjate de tonterías Emmett—le contesto Alice.

Pero si no son bromas, Alice Hércules esta disponible y Edward medusa seria tu alma gemela, solo tienes que evitarla verla a los ojos ya que te dejara de piedra—bromeo Emmett.

Idiota—murmuro Edward.

Esa noche Alice entro a la habitación de Edward.

Edward ¿sigues despierto?—le pregunto Alice.

Si ¿Qué pasa Alice?—le respondió Edward.

No puedo dormir, tengo miedo—le contesto Alice con sus ojitos vidriosos.

Ven aquí pequeña—Edward le hiso un espacio en su cama a Alice, ella corrió hacia el—como en los viejos tiempos.

Alice lo miro y sonrió mientras lo abrezaba.

Como en los viejos tiempos—Alice repitió las palabras de Edward.

Un bonito recuerdo vino a el.

**Flash back**

Edward y Alice estaban acostados en la misma cama, apenas eran unos niños.

Eddie—lo lamo Alice haciendo que Edward despertara.

Dime Alice—le respondió Edward adormitado.

No puedo dormir, e tenido una pesadilla—Alice puso sus pequeñas manitas en sus ojos para limpiarse las lagrimas que habían empezado a salir.

No llores bonita—le dijo Edward acariciando el cabello de su hermana—yo siempre estaré a tu lado para protegerte, lo prometo.

¿En serio?—le pregunto Alice mirándolo.

En serio—la respondió Edward sonriéndole—ahora ya duérmete que mañana será un día largo para nosotros, que sueñes con cosas bonitas.

Alice se acurruco a lado de Edward, poniendo su cabeza en el pecho de su hermano.

Esa noche Edward se encargo que Alice soñara con cosas bonitas, para el Alice era su adoración y prometió que la protegería siempre sin importar si que el muriera en ello.

**Fin de flash back**

Edward y Alice eran muy unidos a un que en algunas cosas no estuvieran de acuerdo, se querían mutuamente.

A Alice le gustaba convivir con los mortales, velar por ellos y sobre todo llorar por ellos.

A Edward no le gustaba convivir para nada con los mortales y procuraba hacer su trabajo lo más rápido que pudiera para así ya regresar a su hogar, junto con la gente que quería, junto con Alice.


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3

Jasper se encontraba en la cafetería pensando en lo que le había ocurrido.

Hey Jasper—la llamo Rosalie y Bella acercándose a el.

Últimamente as estado en las nubes—le comento Rosalie- ¿pasa algo?

Me estoy volviendo loco—le dijo Jasper a sus amigas.

¿Por qué?—le pregunto Bella.

E estando viendo a dos personas constantemente por las habitaciones de los pacientes—le explico Jasper—una es una chica muy hermosa de ojos color miel, cabellos color negro como la noche, tiene una sonrisa encantadora y de facciones finas como las de un duendecillo, el otro es un chico de cabellos cobrizos, de ojos color miel, oí una conversación que ambos tenían, mencionaron _almas_ ¿creen que me estoy volviendo loco?

Bella y Rosalie notaron que los ojos de Jasper por un segundo empezaron a brillar cuando hablaba de esa chica.

No te preocupes Jasper, has estado trabajado mucho últimamente, todo a sido un producto de tu imaginación—le explico Rosalie.

Tal vez tengas razón Rosalie—le respondió Jasper retirándose de la cafetería.

Por los gustos que tiene Jasper como para escoger a María como su novia, las personas que nos describió deben de ser las criaturas más espantosas del mundo—comento Bella riéndose para luego seguirla Rosalie, no habían nadie en la cafetería a excepción de ellas dos.

Se equivocan—dijo una voz masculina y de la nada apareció un chico muy robusto—Edward puede ser una abominación pero Alice es muy hermosa.

Edward y Alice se encontraban en una habitación del hospital tratando de ser mas cuidadosos paraqué nadie los viera.

Edward, Alice—los llamo Emmett entrando a la habitación.

¿Qué qué quieres Emmett?—le pregunto Edward.

Verán, estaba de paso por aquí así que pensé visitar a mis hermanos favoritos—les explico Emmett.

Ve al punto por favor Emmett—le pidió Alice.

Oi una conversación mortal donde hablaban de ustedes dos y una mortal dijo que ustedes deberían de ser las criaturas mas espantosas del mundo y yo como buen hermano mayor fui a defenderlos pero me deje ver por ellos—revelo Emmett.

¡¿Qué hiciste?!—dijo Edward furioso—estamos muertos, papa nos matara.

Porque no mejor hablamos con esos mortales y les pedimos que no digan nada—sugirió Alice.

No, ese plan nunca funcionaria—comento Emmett— hay que hacerles creer que no somos reales.

Y según tu genio ¿Cómo lo haríamos?—le pregunto Alice.

Déjenmelo todo a mí, he visto tantas películas de terror de los mortales que ya tengo todo controlado—le respondió Emmett.

No te ofendas Emmett pero tus planes son tontos y nunca funcionan—le comento Edward—como aquella vez que quisiste pasear a _cancerbero_ sin que se diera cuenta papa pero lo único que hiciste fue hacer un desastre en la casa, papa casi teda a _cancerbero _como alimento.

Alice empezó a reír por aquel recuerdo.

Ni me lo recuerdes—le dijo Emmett—pero esta vez si va a funcionar, yo soy el indicado para llevar el plan.

¿Por qué?—le pregunto Alice.

Porque yo paso más tiempo con los mortales, en pocas palabras vivo entre mortales , en cambio ustedes solo conviven con cadáveres—le explico Emmett.

Eran las 12:00 a.m, Bella, Rosalie y Jasper estaban en los pasillos solos.

Bella y Rosalie le contaron a Jasper lo que les sucedió. De pronto las luces del pasillo se fueron apagando una por una dejando solo prendida la luz del la sala donde ellos se encontraban. pudieron visualizar tres siluetas.

_Venimos por sus almas_—dijo una de las siluetas.

Bella no pudo aguantar más y se desmayo, a Rosalie no le dejaban de temblar las piernas y Jasper se encontraba tan pálido como un muerto.

Mira lo que hiciste Emmett—lo regaño Alice—aquella pobre mortal se a desmayado o qué tal si la mataste, esto está muy mal, no puedo llegar al inframundo con un alma que no se supone que debería estar ahí.

Alice, solo se a desmayado-le dijo Edward para tranquilizarla.

Hay que hacer esto bien—se dijo Alice saliendo a la luz, llevaba puesto un vestido negro de encajes como los que solían usar las muñecas de porcelana, un moño color negro decorando su cabello, una botas negra que hacían juego con el atuendo y en la mano llevaba su Oz de plata de 1.90 m y en la punta de la Oz llevaba dos cascabeles—siento mucho lo de su amigas, mi nombre es Alice y ellos son mis hermanos Edward y Emmett.

Un gusto—dijo Edward saliendo a la luz, llevaba un traje negro y en mano llevaba su bastón de 1.80m de plata y en la punta se encontraba la estatuilla de la luna menguante y el sol unidos.

Un placer conocerlos—Emmett también salió a la luz llevaba un traje blanco y en su espalda se encontraba su arco y flechas.

Eran criaturas hermosas, Eran dioses.


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4

Rosalie los observo con atención, Edward tenía una expresión de molestia y Emmett sonreía ampliamente, Jasper tenía en brazos a Bella.

¿Quieren nuestras almas?—pregunto Rosalie.

Alice, Emmett y hasta Edward empezaron a reírse.

No venimos por sus almas eso solo lo dijo Emmett para divertirse—le respondió Edward.

Lo siento pero siempre he querido a decir eso—se disculpo Emmett riendo.

Bella empezó a despertar poco a poco.

Hemos venido para hablar con ustedes—dijo Alice un poco seria.

¿De qué quieren hablar?—le pregunto Jasper.

Sobre nosotros—le explico Edward—ustedes los mortales nos conocen como divinidades.

Alice es tanatos, Edward es Hipnos y yo soy Cupido—comento Emmett serio.

¿Esto es una broma?—pregunto Bella.

Temo que no—le respondió Alice—el punto es que nadie nos puede ver pero ustedes fueron la excepción, solo le pedimos que no digan nada a nadie sobre nosotros.

Alice se dirigió a ellos con un trote glacial digno de un corcel desbocado capaz de romper el corazón de una bailarina con años de práctica.

Ustedes no son como los describen los mitos—comento Jasper.

Si, lo sé—le dijo Alice—según yo debería ser una criatura de una oscuridad escalofriante usualmente representada como un joven alado con una tea encendida en la mano que se le apaga o se le cae, Edward según era retratado como un hombre joven desnudo y con alas en los hombros o las sienes. También se le muestra en ocasiones con barba, parecido a mi y Emmett debería ser hermoso como nuestra madre y audaz como nuestro padre pero todo es mentira y en especial lo de Emmett.

Hey, yo si soy hermoso y audaz—se defendió Emmett.

¿y sobre las discusiones?—le pregunto Bella—e leído que tanatos e Hipnos discutían todo el tiempo por ver quien se llevaba el alma de aquel mortal.

Si discutimos debes vez en cuando—le respondió Alice—pero nosotros discutimos porque él no quiere que este mucho tiempo en el mundo de los mortales.

¿y sobre los atuendos?—les pregunto Rosalie

Son nuestros uniformes, al igual que nuestras herramientas son obligatorias—le explico Emmett—o si no nuestro padre….

¿Padre?—pregunto Jasper.

Nuestro padre es el dios del inframundo y nuestra madre es la diosa de la belleza—contesto Edward.

Ya oíste Rosalie donde iras si te portas mal—bromeo Bella, Rosalie frunció el ceño.

Alice se acerco a Jasper , tomo su rostro con ambas manos y empezó a inspeccionarlo.

Tú me pareces familiar—le dijo Alice viéndolo a los ojos— ¿Cómo te llamas?

Jasper Whitlock—le respondió Jasper embobado con su belleza.

¿Whitlock?—se pregunto Alice en voz alta— ¿en donde he oído ese apellido ante?

Ya nos tenemos que ir Alice—le dijo Edward.

Alice se despidió de los tres para luego tres doctores no podían creer lo que habían visto, juraban que había sido un sueño, un producto de su imaginación por ver a esas maravillas criaturas.


	5. chapter 5

**Capitulo 5**

Jasper se encontraba en su consultorio haciendo unos papeleos.

Hola—lo saludo de la nada Alice quien se encontraba sentada en su escritorio con las piernas cruzadas, Jasper dio un pequeño saltito por la sorpresa.

Hola—le devolvió el saludo Jasper sin apartar la vista de la mirada de Alice.

¿Qué haces?—le pregunto ella sonriendo.

Papeleo—le contesto Jasper devolviendo le la sonrisa.

¿Papeleo?—Alice soltó un pequeño suspiro-que aburrida es la vida de los mortales.

Alice empezó a mecer una de sus piernas, mientras que con una mano jugaba con su cabello. Jasper trago con dificultad por aquella escena tan caótica.

Jazz—llamo alguien entrando, era una mujer de acciones latinas, de cabellos oscuros y de ojos color negro.

María ¿Qué haces aquí?—le pregunto Jasper extrañado ya que María no lo visitaba al trabajo.

¿es que acaso ya no puedo visitar a mi novio en su trabajo?—pregunto María—jazz ¿Quién es ella?

Ella es Alice, una amiga de la infancia—le respondió Jasper.

Alice le sonrió a la chica, de pronto ella tuvo una visión, vio a la tal María acostarce con otro hombre.

Ya me tengo que ir Jasper, fue un gusto conocerte María—Alice le dio un beso en los labios a Jasper y por una razón extraña Jasper le correspondió el beso, María se quedo de piedra al ver aquella escena.

Cuando Alice cruzo la puerta pudo oír los gritos de María y sin poder evitarlo sonrió ampliamente para luego morderse ligeramente el labio inferior, tenía que admitir que el beso había sido delicioso.

Ella se dirigió a la habitación e Alfred.

Hola Alice—la saludo Alfred.

Hola Alfred—le devolvió el saludo Alice.

Pensé que ya no vendrías—le comento Alfred.

¿y porque no vendría?—pregunto Alice sonriendo—me gusta pasar el tiempo contigo.

Alfred y Alice estuvieron conversando, mas tarde Alice tuvo que marcharse para luego reunirse con su hermano.

Esta vez su paciente era una mujer de 34 años que había enfermado, cuando la mujer murió Alice empezó a llorar como a una pequeña.

¿Por qué llorar?—le pregunto Edward.

Porque los muerto no pueden llorar así que yo lloro por ellos—le respondió Alice llorando-la muerte es muy triste Edward ¿Por qué los mortales tienen que morir?

No lose hermana, no lose—Edward abrazo a su hermana dándole su consuelo, no sabía él porque siempre le preguntaba a Alice porque lloraba presente a su nuevo paciente y en esos 120 años ella siempre le respondía *_los muertos no pueden llorar así que yo lloro por ellos*_—hagamos un trato.

¿Un trato?—pregunto Alice limpiándose las lagrimas.

Si tu dejas de llorar dejare que te quedes un rato mas en el mundo de los mortales—le propuso Edward—no me gusta verte llorar, me rompe el corazón.

Dejare de llorar pero si tu también te quedas conmigo al mundo de los mortales—le contesto ella.

Edward le sonrió y luego le dio un rápido beso en los labios a su hermana.

Entre los mortales esa acción se vería mal, pero ellos solo lo hacían en forma de cariño fraternal sin proponer o sugerir algo más.

Unos 5 minutos después, Alice se encontraba corriendo por el hospital sin ser vista.

Alice—la lamo Edward—me tengo que ir a ver a papa, prometo regresar lo antes posible.

Alice acepto, ella se encontraba paseando por el hospital.

**Tal vez debería disculparme con Jasper por lo del beso**—pensó Alice.

Ella decidida se dirigió al consultorio de Jasper.

Japer estaba en su consultorio pensando todo lo que le había ocurrido, María había terminado con el asegurándole que había tenido varios hombres cuando salía con él, eso a el no le preocupaba a el ni le tomaba importancia, el solo pensaba en una cosa en Alice, pensaba en lo dulce que eran sus labios, aquel néctar que quería probar de nuevo.

Jasper—lo llamo Alice apareciendo de la nada frente a él, Jasper se sorprendió de verla.

Hola Alice—la saludo Jasper.

Me disculpo por lo del beso—le dijo Alice avergonzada—no debí hacerlo, estuvo mal, es que tuve una visión y….

¿visión?—la interrumpió Jasper.

Yo puedo ver el futuro y mi hermano puede leer la mente—le explico Alice—el punto es que vi a tu novia con otro hombre y eso aquí está mal, así que quise hacerte un favor, hacerle ver a tu novia que tu puedes conseguir mujeres sin importar que.

Pero ni una tan hermosa como tu—le dijo Jasper inconsciente.

Alice se sonrojo y bajo la mirada.

Gracias—le respondió ella—ya me tengo que ir.

Alice se reunió con Edward, ambos fueron al cementerio.

Les gustaba ir allí, era un lugar tranquilo para que Edward pensara, Alice siempre llevaba flores para aquellas lapidas olvidadas.

Alice—la llamo Edward.

Dime Edward—le respondió Alice sin mirarlos, dejando rosas rojas en una lapida con los ojos cerrados.

¿has tenido visiones sobre nuestro adjetivo?—le pregunto Edward serio.

No, a un no—le respondió Alice oliendo una rosa, cuando ella abrió los ojos se habían vuelto de color rojo al igual que los ojos de Edward.

Edward sonriendo mirando al cielo que se encontraba completamente azul y despejado.

Ya tenemos que irnos Alice—le dijo Edward.

Alice sonrió para luego irse con el, que cosas le prepararía el futuro para estos 3 dioses.

**Gracias a…**

**20Alice99**

**Bianca s**

**ConiDanay**

**Gelygirl**

**SammyCullenHale**

**Shinithaxz**

**Isa2008**

**Anna Bia**

** .cleto**

**Yuli09**

**Por su apoyo y reviews.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Capitulo 6**

Emmett paseaba por los parques del mundo de los mortales, enamorándolos a su paso.

Emmett—lo llamaron, cuando el volteo se encontró con la persona que menos quería ver.

¿Qué quieres Jane?—le pregunto Emmett.

Solo estoy haciendo mi trabajo—le respondió Jane apuntando a un accidente automovilístico—quiero que le digas a Alice que tarde o temprano nos veremos.

Jane era la personificación de la muerte dolorosa y por esa razón Alice y ella se odiaban.

A ella le gustaba el dolor de los demás en cambio Alice le gustaba verlos felices a un que sea su último minuto de vida.

Jane era fuego y Alice era hielo, ambas planeaban destruirse una a la otra.

Mientras tanto en el hospital.

Bella—la llamo Rosalie.

¿Qué ocurre Rose?—le pregunto Bella.

Soy yo o es que Jasper se comporta diferente—le comento Rosalie.

Tienes razón—le respondió Bella— ¿crees que sea porque termino con María?

No lo creo—le contesto Rosalie—yo creo que es por la chica duende ¿Cómo dijo que se llamaba?

Se llama Alice—le comento Bella—tal vez tengas razón pero lástima que solo sea una suposición

Bella ¿has notado la cara que pone el tal Edward cuando tu apareces?—le pregunto Rosalie—pone una cara de enfadado.

Rose, el siempre está enfadado, no es una sorpresa verle así—le dijo Bella—al parecer las divinidades son algo….

Engreídas—a completo la frase Edward apareciendo de la nada.

Bella y Rosalie soltaron un pequeño grito por la sorpresa.

¿Qué haces aquí?—le pregunto Bella.

No es obvio, estoy haciendo mi trabajo ¿Por qué otra razón para estar aquí? –le respondió Edward—estaba buscando a Alice cuando oí su conversación, pero por favor sigan piensen que no estoy aquí.

Bella frunció el ceño mientras que Rosalie se moría de la risa.

¿sabes que es de mala educación oír las conversaciones de los demás?—le pregunto Bella.

¿y tu sabes que es de mala educación hablar mal de alguien a sus espaldas?—le contesto Edward.

Edward—lo llamo Alice—tenemos que ir ya.

Voy para allá—le contesto Edward.

Es un idiota—murmuro Bella.

Te oí—le grito Edward a lo lejos.

Me alegro—le respondió Bella.

Alice y Edward iban por los pasillos, Alice parecía feliz pero de pronto ella paró en seco, se encontraba cara a cara con esa persona que tanto aborrecía.

Hola Alice—la saludo Jane.

Hola Jane—le devolvió el saludo Alice.

Veo que sigues trayendo a Edward contigo—comento jane—yo prefiero estar sola.

Edward es de gran ayuda para mí en las situaciones más difíciles para mí—le respondió Alice.

Sigues siendo débil—le contesto Janes—quisiera probar algo.

Jane saco su herramienta que era una pistola revolver plateada y disparo.

Alice cayó al suelo, quien empezó a sangrar pero la sangre volvió a su sitio, la bala salió y la herida se cerró.

Odio que hagas eso—protesto Alice levantándose.

Todavía sigo teniendo la esperanza que una de esas balas te mate—confeso Jane.

Alice solo suspiro y paso alado de Jane siguiendo su camino.

El alma que ellos irían a buscar era el de una niña de 10 años quien padecía cáncer.

Edward no quiero hacerlo—le dijo de Alice.

Tenemos que hacerlo Alice—le respondió Edward.

Alice y Edward se acercaron a la niña para que los pudiera ver.

¿Vienen por mi?—pregunto la niña.

Ambos asistieron con la cabeza.

Qué bien—dijo la niña—así ya no podre causarte más problemas y preocupaciones a mis padres.

¿no quieres despedirte de ellos?—le pregunto Alice con la voz quebrada.

No, me rompería el corazón verlos llorar por mi—le contesto la niña—solo quiero dejarles una carta.

Ambos aceptaron la petición.

Lo hare yo—le dijo Edward a Alice, ella tomo la mano de hermano mientras hacia el trabajo, una vez terminado Alice empezó a llorar.

Edward la abrazo y empezó a consolarla, Alice no pudo evitar ver a la niña quien se encontraba acostada en su camilla pareciera pareciera que estuviese dormida.

Cuando regresaron con su padre, Alice se encontraba en un pequeño bote en medio de el lago de almas, uno de sus brazos se encontraba afuera del bote tocando el agua helada que para un mortal lo congelaría.

Unas cuantas lágrimas cayeron al lago, un alma se acerco a ella.

¿Por qué lloras?—le pregunto el alma.

Porque los muertos no pueden llorar así que yo lloro por ellos—le contesto Alice.

A lo lejos su hermano veía aquella escena con tristeza.

¿Cómo se encuentra tu hermana?—le pregunto Carlisle acercándose a el.

No muy bien, sigue planteándose si debería aceptar ala muerte como parte de ella—le respondió Edward—padre ¿cree que este trabajo sea el indicado para Alice?

A un que no lo fuero yo no podría hacer nada para cambiarlo—le comento Carlisle—cada divinidad se le otorga un deber para toda la vida.

Lo se padre—le respondió Edward—es solo que no me gusta verla así.

Carlisle le puso una mano en el hombro de su hijo para luego marcharse.

Edward encontraría una forma para que su hermana no sufriera mas.


	7. Chapter 7

**Capitulo 7**

Rosalie se encontraba en su departamento, viendo la tv cuando de la nada apárecio emmett.

¿Qué rayos haces aquí?—le pregunto Rosalie enfadada.

Estoy aburrido—le respondió Emmett encogiéndose de hombros.

En ese caso vete a otra parte—le dijo Rosalie.

No quiero—le contesto Emmett.

Lárgate—le exigió Rosalie haciendo un berrinche.

¿Cómo se dice?—le pregunto Emmett.

Vete por favor—dijo Rosalie.

A un así no me iré—le contesto Emmett riéndose—solo vine a probar algo.

Emmett tomo a Rosalie por la cintura atrayéndola hacia él para luego darle un beso, el beso era posesivo pero al mismo tiempo tierno.

¿Qué fue eso?—le pregunto Rosalie atónita.

En mis 1220 años e visto como los mortales se comen a besos y e querido saber que se siente besar—le respondió Emmett sonriendo—Edward y Alice se besan todo el tiempo y cada vez que les pregunto que se sentía besar ellos me responde que es una sensación dulce que provenía del corazón y que expresa mil emociones si se trata de la persona correcta.

¿Edward y Alice se besan?—pregunto Rosalie sorprendida—no se supone que son hermanos ¿eso está permitido?

Que no te sorprenda mucho, es normal que entre dioses se casen con sus hermanos o un familiar cercano—le explico Emmett—yo me he encargado de enamorar a muchos de ellos pero por una extraña razón cada vez que trato de flechar a Edward y a Alice los dos se reúsan a un qué tengo que admitir que hacen bonita pareja.

Rosalie miro directamente a Emmett a los ojos y se acerco a él para volverlo a besar, ¿Es que a caso Emmett se enamoro de una mortal o era pura atracción física?

En el hospital se encontraba Edward pero esta vez el no se encontraba con Alice. Estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que había chocado con Bella.

Fíjate por dónde vas—se quejo Bella.

Lo mismo te digo yo, eres muy distraída—le contesto Edward.

Al menos no soy un engreído con mal humor—le respondió Bella.

Seré engreído con mal humor pero al menos no soy una niña llorona como tu o es que ya no te acuerdas el día en que nos encontramos todos—le dijo Edward.

Seré todo eso pero yo no estoy locamente Enamorada de mi propia hermana como tu—se defendió Bella furiosa—eres tan siego para no ver que Alice solo te quiere como su hermano, por lo poco que conozco de ella se ve que ella es un poco despistada y sensible.

No metas a Alice en esto—le ordeno Edward serio—tú no sabes nada Bella, Alice es la persona más importante en mi vida y lo daría todo por ella aun si tengo que dar mi vida en ello.

Edward se marcho dejando a Bella furiosa, roja cual un tomate por la ira. Pero la verdad era que Edward le debía su existencia a Alice quien lo salvo de caer en el abismo que se hallaba solo en su corazón.

**Flash Back**

Edward estaba desesperado había cometido un grave error, había acecinado a un mortal sin que fuese su hora.

El se encontraba caminando por las calles del mundo de los mortales, en ese tiempo a Edward le gustaba ir al mundo de los mortales tanto como a Alice.

Esa noche fría el visualizo una escena desgarradora vio como un hombre violaba a una chica de 15 años la misma edad que Alice aparentaba, la chica lloraba y gritaba pidiendo ayuda y sin pensarlo Edward se acerco a aquel hombre y de un ágil movimiento asesino a aquel hombre traspasando su cuerpo con su herramienta luego todo paso muy rápido.

Edward—lo llamo Alice sacándolo de sus pensamientos y de aquel mal recuerdo, Edward solo desvió la mirada no podía ver a su querida hermana a la cara no luego de haber hecho eso, sería lógico si su hermana lo odiara y se alejara de él, Alice estuvo a punto de acercarse a él.

Por favor Alice no te acerques—le pidió Edward empezando a sollozar mientras bajaba la mirada pero ella no obedeció la petición de Edward, una vez cerca Alice abrazo a su hermano mientras empezaba a acariciar sus cabellos.

Me duele verte así Edward—le susurro ella—eres la persona más querida para mi, tu dolor es mi dolor y tu felicidad es mi felicidad, no hiciste nada mal ese hombre se merecía eso y más.

Pero Alice a un así seguía siendo un mortal seguía siendo un humano—le comento Edward aferrándose a su hermana dejando escapar unas cuantas lagrimas.

Te equivocas Edward ese hombre había dejado de ser humano cuando cometió esa atrocidad solo era un monstruo mas—le respondió Alice mirándolo a los ojos para luego darle un beso pero este beso no era como los demás, este ere lento y lleno de amor y cariño que Alice solo podía dar, cuando se separaron ella le sonrió.

Edward—lo llamo su padre triste—ya es hora de tu juicio.

Edward se separo de Alice y entro a la habitación.

Edward Anthony está acusado por acecinar a un mortal—hablo su tío Aro— ¿tiene algo que decir ante ello?

No señor—fue lo único que dijo Edward.

En ese caso la orden ya ha dado su veredicto—informo aro—Edward Anthony su condena será el destierro.

Esme se echo a llorar mientras que Carlisle abrazaba a su esposa y Emmett apunto de golpear a todo la orden del enojo su hermano no había hecho nada malo para merecer algo asi.

No por favor—se holló una vocecilla.

Alice—la llamo Carlisle—no te acerques.

Lo siento padre pero esta vez te desobedeceré—le contesto Alice

¿Quieres decir algo pequeña?—le pregunto Aro cediéndole la palabra.

Por favor no destierren a Edward—les pidió Alice echando a llorar—hare lo que me pidan.

Alice no lo hagas—le pidió Edward.

La orden se miro uno a los otros mientras murmuraban algo lo que hiso que Edward temer.

No desterraremos a Edward pero si tu aceptas cumplir su sentencia quedándote con nosotros por 5 siglos para ayudarnos con los intrusos estando encerrada sin ver a nadie o permitirte hablar con alguien y tener a Edward siempre a tu lado en cada misión por un alma después de cumplir tu sentencia con nosotros—le explico Aro—¿aceptas?

Acepto—le contesto Alice Edward se acerco a ella a toda prisa.

Alice ¿Por qué lo hiciste?—le pregunto Edward al borde de las lagrimas.

Te dije que eras la persona más importante en mi vida—le respondió Alice sonriendo mientras unas lagrimas recorrían sus mejillas al igual que Edward—me moriría si te pasara algo hermano.

Edward abrazo a su hermana con desesperación mientras el echaba a llanto.

Eres una tonta—le dijo Edward—no debiste de hacerlo.

Pero lo hice y no me arrepiento de nada—le respondió ella limpiando las lagrimas de su hermano mientras que le limpiaba las suyas.

Alice—la llamo Aro—ya es hora de irnos querida.

Solo un momento por favor quiero despedirme de mi familia—le pidió Alice.

Esme la abrazo al igual que Carlisle llorando.

Por favor no lloren—les pidió Alice para luego acercarse a Emmett—no hagas ni una tontería que haga enfadar a nuestros padres Emmett.

Emmett la abrazo llorando como un niño pequeño.

Te echare de menos enana—le dijo Emmett—ya nada será igual sin ti.

Por último Alice se acerco a Edward.

¿esto seria nuestro adiós?—le pregunto Edward sollozando.

No, esto sería un hasta pronto—ella lo abrazo para luego besarlo y depositar un pequeño beso en la frente de su hermano—los extrañare mucho a todos.

Alice se retiro con una sonrisa en su rostro, todos la vieron desaparecer mientras que ellos lloraban como un alma en pena.

Edward cayó al suelo hincado preguntándose si aguantaría todo ese dolor al saber que lo habían separado de su hermana, del centro de su universo, de aquella persona que hacía que su existencia tuviera sentido, de aquella persona que tanto quería con locura.

**Fin de flash Back**

El tenía que encontrar el modo con que pagarle a Alice su sacrificio hacia el sin importar si el muriera en ello.


	8. Chapter 8

**Capitulo 8**

Alice se encontraba en su habitación, acostada en su gran cama. No se encontraba llorando ni lamentándose, estaba ahí sin hacer nada solo miraba el techo.

No quería ver a nadie, solo quería pensar ¿Por qué a un no había aceptado a la muerte como parte de ella, como parte de su vida?

La muerte era algo natural en la vida de un mortal, eso ya lo entendía ella perfectamente, su padre le había explicado eso muchas beses.

**Flash Back**

Alice era una niña de 10 años quien se encontraba corriendo por el hermoso jardín de su hogar lleno de rosas y gardenias negras de un exquisito olor y varias flores hermosas que eran algo extravagante y exótico para la vista de un mortal.

Alice—la llamo su padre.

Ella se acerco a él y lo abrazo con tanto cariño.

Padre ¿Qué es la muerte?—le pregunto Alice.

La muerte es algo normal entre los mortales, es la fecha límite para ellos, y tu mi pequeña tendrás que trabajar con ella, hay dos tipos de muerte, la dolorosa y la no dolorosa tu perteneces a la no dolorosa mi niña—le explico su padre.

En ese caso también las flores mueren—le dijo Alice a su padre sonriendo mientras le enseñaba una flor marchita.

Si cariño—su padre la abrazo—en esta vida todo llega a morir.

¿Nosotros moriremos también?—le pregunto Alice.

No querida, nosotros somos inmortales la muerte no aplica en nosotros—le respondió su padre.

**Fin de Flash Back**

_**¿Por qué todo tiene que ser tan complicado?**_**—**se pregunto mentalmente Alice escondiéndose bajo las sabanas.

_**No cambiaras nada estando ahí acostada**_**—**le dijo una vocecilla en su cabeza y por más que Alice no quería aceptarlo era la verdad.

Ella se levanto, se vistió adecuadamente, tomo sus cosas y salió. Caminaba por las calles del mundo de los mortales sin rumbo alguno, deteniéndose en vez en cuando a ver los bonitos vestidos de las elegantes tiendas de ropa que se encontraba en el camino, había empezando a nevar.

Ella tomo asiento en una banca que se encontraba en el parque, ella se dio cuenta que allí había una caja tapa por trozos de tela, Alice se acerco a ella y cuando la abrió vio que en ella había un gatito de pelaje blanco como la nieva de orejas y patitas color grises y ojos color grises como la luna, era gracioso pues parecía que el gatito tuviere zapatitos.

Alice se incoó y tomo al gatito.

¿Estás solo?—le pregunto ella— ¿y tu familia?

Miau, miau—le respondió el gatito.

Tu familia te abandono—comento Alice—¿Qué hare contigo? si te dejo aquí morirías, no tengo otra opción que buscarte un hogar llevarte conmigo ¿tienes nombre?

Miau, miau, miau—el gatito la miraba atentamente, Alice suspiro.

En ese caso te llamare **yuki** que significa nieve ¿te gusta tu nuevo nombre **yuki**?—le dijo Alice sonriendo.

Miau—el gatito empezó a ronronear mientras que movía su cola.

Alice se levanto con el gatito en brazos buscando donde refugiarse de la nieve y del frio.

Jasper se encontraba en su gran departamento, apenas saliendo de la ducha llevaba un pantalón negro, su torso se encontraba desnudo llevando una toalla en sus hombros, de pronto de la nada apareció Alice asiendo que el tropezara y callera al suelo por la sorpresa.

Noto que Alice estaba cubierta por la nieve que había caído hace unas horas y en sus brazos había un bultito cubiertos por trozos de tela.

Alice ¿Estás bien? ¿Tienes frio?—le pregunto Jasper levantándose y acercándose a ella.

Alice solo negó con la cabeza mientras su mirada se encontraba en el suelo.

Ayúdame—le pidió Alice levantando la vista para mirarlo a los ojos y el noto que los ojos de ella estaban vidriosos.

¿Qué pasa Alice?—le pregunto Jasper preocupado, Alice le quito el trozo de tela al bultito que llevaba en brazos que dejo a ver a un lindo gatito.

E encontrado a este gatito en el parque con la fría nieve cayéndole, pensé llevarlo a casa pero recordé que si cancerbero lo viera mataría al gatito del susto, no puedo dejarlo en la calle solo se moriría de frio—le explico Alice mientras se le escapaba unas cuantas lagrimas— ¿Qué hago?

Jasper conmovido por la escena se acerco a Alice y limpio sus lágrimas.

¿Tiene nombre?—le pregunto Jasper.

**Yuki**, su nombre es **yuki**—le respondió Alice.

**Yuki** se puede quedar conmigo—le dijo Jasper, Alice le regalo una enorme sonrisa—no me haría mal un poco de compañía.

Jasper tomo al gatito, Alice estaba a punto de estallar de la felicidad.

¿En serio? Juro que no te arrepentirás Jasper, **yuki **será un buen gato—le dijo Alice sonriéndole—vendré a visitarlo todos los días y te ayudare a cuidarlo.

Jasper sonrió ante el entusiasmo de Alice, ella lo abrazo diciéndole _**gracias**_, Jasper le dio un poco de leche a **yuki** y busco una caja vacía poniéndole periódicos viejos ya que en ella dormiría **yuki**.

Alice se quedo un rato mas en el departamento de Jasper, ella se sentó en el suelo, **yuki **se acostó en su regazo mientras ella lo acariciaba.

Jasper noto los ojos de Alice brillar, lo cierto era de que él se había enamorado de ella pero no podía decírselo por ser ella una divinidad y si ella quisiera podría enamorar a cualquier mortal mejor que él, uno más atractivo de buen cuerpo y de alta clase social.

Jasper se sentó alado de ella, sus manos llegaron a rosarse provocando en ambos una descarga eléctrica.

En el pequeño balcón de Jasper se podía ver como la nieve caía, ambos se miraron ninguno de los dos podía apartar la vista de los hermosos ojos del otro como si se tratara de un hechizo, ambos poco a poco se empezaron a acercar.

_**Si estás haciendo**_ _**esto Emmett será mejor que te detengas esto ahora mismo—**_pensó Alice.

_**Detente Jasper, estas cometiendo un grave error, un error que quisiste hacer el primer día que la vistes—**_se dijo mentalmente Jasper.

Sus alientos se mezclaban, hasta que rompieron la poca distancia entre ambos uniéndose en un cálido y dulce beso.

Los labios de Alice eran dulces, pereciera que se derritieran como el algodón de azúcar es como Jasper lo recordaba desde aquel día que se besaron enfrente de María.

Aquel día no le importo que María los estuviese viendo y tampoco le importo si se iría al inframundo como un alma condenada.

Ambos se mostraron su amor en aquel beso, cuando se separaron por falta de aire ambos estaban levemente sonrojados pero a un así se sonrieron uno al otro.

**Yuki** empezó a maullar al sentirse olvidado mientras mordía ligeramente la mano de Alice y Jasper para llamar su atención.

Te amo—le dijo Jasper volviendo a besar a Alice.

Te amo—le respondió Alice correspondiendo el beso.

**Yuki **no paraba de maullar.

Al parecer alguien esta celoso—dijo Alice dejando de besar a Jasper para ver a **yuki**. Jasper sonrió ante la actitud de **yuki **pero no podía culparlo, si él estuviera en la situación de **yuki **también haría lo que fuera para llamar la atención de Alice.

**Yuki** poco a poco se empezó a quedar dormido, una vez dormido siguieron con lo suyo.

Alice rodeo el cuello de Jasper con sus brazos mientras seguían besándose, Jasper puso sus manos en la cintura de Alice acercándola más a él y al parecer Alice no le importaba que Jasper no llevara camisa.

_**Así que esto es el amor—**_pensó Alice.

Cuando terminaron de besarse, ambos tomaron asiento en el sofá de Jasper.

Por siglos Emmett nos hablo a mi hermano y a mí acerca del amor—le comento Alice—pero es mucho mejor sentirlo.

Ambos empezaron a reír.

¿Así que soy un rubio sexy?—pregunto Jasper riendo al recordar aquel día, Alice empezó a reírse también.

Si, eres mi rubio sexy—le contesto Alice dándole un beso en la mejilla.

Jasper la sujeto y el hiso sentarse en sus piernas.

Y tú eres mi dulce duendecillo—le dijo Jasper—no, tu eres mi diosa.

Alice rio por el comentario de Jasper y de pronto vio el torso desnudo de Jasper estaba lleno de cicatrices.

¿Qué te paso Jazzy?—le pregunto Alice.

Estuve un tiempo en servicio militar y eso me dejo todas esas heridas, a María le repugnaba verlas, de seguro te han parecido desagradable, mejor voy a ponerme una camiseta—le respondió Jasper.

El estuvo a punto de levantarse asiendo a un lado a Alice pero ella lo detuvo.

Me gustan—le dijo Alice mirándolo a los ojos—me gustan tus cicatrices.

Alice empezó a acariciar las cicatrices de Jasper.

Alice…por favor…no hagas eso—le pidió Jasper mordiéndose el labio inferior para no soltar un pequeño gemido.

_**Qué bien se siente su tacto—**_pensó Jasper.

¿Hacer que Jazzy?—pregunto Alice juguetona mientras besaba a jasper.

El beso se hiso apasionado, pero se detuvieron por falta de aire.

Ya me tengo que ir—le dijo Alice, Jasper la abrazo.

¿Nos seguiremos viendo?—le pregunto Jasper no queriéndola soltar.

Claro tontito—le contesto Alice besándolo.

Una vez que Alice se fue Jasper no pudo evitar sonreí como un bobo casi babeando, el se encontraba más que feliz, se dirigió a su habitación, definitivamente este era el mejor día de su vida. Pero sabía que su Alice se le hacia familiar.


	9. Chapter 9

**Capitulo 9**

Edward impaciente recorría las salas del gran consejo del Olimpo, miles de ninfa y dioses se encontraban ahí pues cada uno tenía sus problemas y como en todo lugar atareado había una ayudantes para atenderlos a todos. El se dirigió a unas de las casillas ignorando la enorme y grande fila.

Buenas tardes ¿Cuál es su problema?—le pregunto una de las ayudantes.

Necesito ver a Aro vulturi—le contesto Edward—es importante que lo vea.

¿Tiene cita con él?—le volvió a preguntar.

No, pero…—Edward fue interrumpido por las quejas de los demás que hacían fila.

Lo siento caballero, pero me temo que no podrá verlo—le contesto la ayudante—todo aquel que quiera ver a Aro vulturi tiene que hacer una cita, son las reglas.

Por favor Irina ayúdame—le pidió Edward con una voz seductora—eres mi única esperanza.

Irina no podía resistir a los encantos de Edward, aun que sinceramente no quería evitarlo, Edward era simplemente un seductor, un rompe corazones.

Veré que puedo hacer Edward—le contesto Irina embobada en esos hermosos ojos color miel—no te prometo nada.

Gracias Irina eres un encanto—Edward le sonrió.

E encontrado algo—le comento Irina—puedes ver hoy a Aro a las 9:00 a.m, es lo único que tengo por ahora.

Gracias Irina—Edward salió corriendo de aquel lugar para reunirse con Aro.

Mi querido Edward ¿a que debemos tu visita?—le pregunto Aro.

Vengo a pedirte tu ayuda—le comento Edward.

Claro Edward ¿Cómo podría ayudarte?—le contesto Aro.

¿Sabes alguna manera para dejar ser un dios?—le pregunto Edward.

Solo hay una y es entregar la vida por un ser amado en su lecho de muerte si se trata de un mortal o morir a manos mías—le explico Aro—y ¿a qué viene esa pregunta?

Por nada, solo tenía curiosidad—le contesto Edward—mira que hora es, ya es muy tarde, me tengo que ir fue un placer poder hablar con usted.

Edward—lo llamo Aro—tu mano

Edward le entrego su mano para así tomarla e Aro.

No es nada importante—le dijo Edward

Edward Anthony dime que no tienes pensado hacer eso—le respondió Aro— ¿lo sabe Alice?

No y no debe saberlo—le contesto Edward


	10. Chapter 10

**Capitulo 10**

Era un día normal para Alice, ese día estaba en la habitación de un mortal mas quien lo rodeaba su familia y a su lado se encontraba Jasper quien le habían pedido que se quedara junto a ellos por si algo sucedía.

Un niño de 5 años miraba con atención a Alice, Jasper se dio cuenta que aquel niño la miraba por lo que decidió ignorar el suceso.

Mami. Mami—el pequeño llamo a su madre quien se encontraba llorando—hay una chica extraña al lado del doctor.

Robert compórtate—le dijo su madre un poco enojada con su hijo.

Cuando todos se fueron el niño se despidió de Alice con la mano y ella le devolvió el saludo con una hermosa sonrisa.

Ese niño te vio—le comento Jasper un poco sorprendido.

Usualmente los niños mortales pueden vernos porque ellos a un no saben lo que es real y no—le explico Alice—ya me tengo que ir, debo entregar esta alma a tiempo o papa se enojara.

Alice se despidió de Jasper con un beso y sin decir más desapareció.

Una vez que Alice entrego aquella alma a su padre se dirigió al mundo de los mortales donde se encontró con otra alma más, quien pertenecía a una chica de 16 años quien patinaba alegremente en un rio congelado.

¿Por qué tan sola?—le pregunto Edward apareciendo junto a ella.

Hola Edward—lo saludo Alice sin quitar la vista de aquella chica.

Siento no haber estado contigo estos últimos días—le contesto Edward—e tenido tanto que hacer estos últimos días.

No te preocupes, la he pasado bien a un sin ti a mi lado, pero me hubiera gustado pasar más tiempo contigo como antes, como cuando éramos niños—le comento Alice—cuando solíamos hablar por horas y cuando molestábamos a Emmett metiéndolo en problemas con nuestros padres.

Me encantaría volver a aquellos tiempos—le respondió Edward sonriendo.

De pronto el hielo de aquel rio se rompe haciendo que callera aquella chica al agua, ella trataba de salir del agua pero la corriente se la llevaba haciendo que por fin se ahogara.

Alice sintió pena por la chica, si tan solo hubiera escuchado las advertencia de sus padres al no salir a patinar tal vez ella aun seguiría con vida, pero la vida era así y nadie podía escapar de la muerte.

¿Quién se llevara el alma?—le pregunto Edward.

Prefiero hacerlo yo si no te molesta—le contesto Alice.

Edward la miro sorprendido, pues Alice era de dejarle casi todo el trabajo a él para así no sufrir tanto.

Has cambiado Alice—le comento Edward dándole una sonrisa burlona.

Si, y me alegro por ello—Alice le devolvió la sonrisa.

Edward evitaba tomar cualquier decisión respecto a su plan ya que Alice lo veria.


End file.
